dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Age: The Fateswain Saga Wiki
Welcome to the Dragon Age: The Fateswain Saga Wiki - CURRENTLY MOVING TO WEBSITE! This wiki was created as a place to easily access background material for the large tabletop roleplay campaign set in the Dragon Age universe. Using Green Ronin's Dragon Age Core rules as well as some Home Brewed stuff, it follows the exploits of three groups based South west of Tevinter and within the Free Marches. !!! Currently this wiki is being ignored as a more robust website is developed. As is usually the case in such things, the RPG's we play have exploded with content and rules and the characters have moved on long since these pages were written. As a consequence, the wiki here just no longer feels right. Instead, we will be developing a more storytelling way of showing you the stories of the Fateswain Saga and the Kestrels Saga. Watch this space! - Rik The two live streaming groups associated with this growing background are: * [https://www.facebook.com/BetrayalRaven/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel Betrayal Raven (The Fateswain)] * [https://www.facebook.com/fatefulfumble/ Fateful Fumble (The Kestrels)] The Fateswain "In Ad'Mor She Sleeps. In Ad'Mor She must never be found." [[The Fate of The Fateswain - The Story So Far|'The Fate of The Fateswain - The Story So Far']] - click to catch up! Made up of unlikely heroes, the Fateswain are made up of four unfortunates: Fasca the Dwarven adventure from Orzammar, Ishild the Avvar warrior from the Frostback Mountains and the two Elves Telhan and Accalia, both enemies of Tevinter. Captured by Tevinten slavers just prior to the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Branded with strange ancient Lyrium tattoos that seem to represent their lives, they are drawn to a lesser known township called Folly. There, they must uncover the secrets within, before a doom arrives. What are the Fateswain marks? The Fateswain are a walking ground zero, whose fate is attached to something that could ruin all of Thedas. Even while the machinations of Corypheus are fought by the fledgling Inquisition, extra danger awaits them further North. The Kestrels "The Nightingale has one job for us. Ostwick. One million people there depend on us and Thedas beyond. So stand! Let's get to work." [[The Flight of Kestrels - The Story So Far|'The Flight of Kestrels - The Story So Far']] - Click to catch up! During the rise of the Inquisition, the spy network of the Nightingale, Lelianna, is put to new use. In Ostwick, the coastal city set on a vital location across the Waking Sea, a war of spycraft and brutal assassination begins anew. The Kestrels, the untested agents must recruit new assets to the cause and prevent a disaster which could decimate all of Thedas. Cast out of the city amid betrayal and butchery, the Kestrels are elevated from new meat to vital agents as the new Inquisition must wrest the city from the clutches of her enemies. Investigating the unknown, acquiring new allies and defeating new enemies will be the bread and butter of daily life as the team take back the city, blood inch by bloody inch. There are rumors of trouble in the West, and they must be ready. The Bloody Stags "What purer more nobler deed is there then the righteous vengeance for a beloved friend. For family?" [[The Fate of The Fateswain - The Story So Far|'The Fate of The Fateswain - The Story So Far']]' -' The fate of the Stags is intertwined with the Fateswain! Click to catch up! Akin to orphans and adopted into a military company, the Bloody Stags, the three "Brynn's Bastards" rage from the assassination of their foster father and mentor at the hands of their prey: The Fateswain. Tied by contract to their Tevinten clients, they are drawn deeper and deeper into the darkness as revenge will lead them to an eventual choice: One which may make them choose between themselves and the rest of Thedas. The morals of mercenaries will be put on trial as the Blood Stag's orphans will be tasked with more and more situations that will demand an answer: How far will you go? Following in the wake of the Tevinten slavers carnage through the torn lands between Tevinter itself and it's neighbors, their path will lead them to one of the hardest choice. What is worth more? Family? Or Fate? The Friend, The Foe and the Unknown Here contains a general list of known named NPC's from all three campaigns. This is as usual a live list and will be updated as the games progress! Organised Threats Combined for the sake of sanity, the enemies that cannot be found in either main core rulebook nor the 4 amazing "Esoterica Thedas" are summarized here. The Venatori An extremist cult dedicated to the restoration of the Tevinter Imperium of old, they have aligned themselves with the self styled God Corypheus. Essentially a para military organisation, they operate in the shadows, officially condemned by the Tevinten Imperium but funded by their more radical Magisters. As an institution, they are a religious organisation that use spies, commanded by mages and enforced by an virtual army of slave warriors. In the Campaign Theater, they are more present in the purge at Ostwick, while lightly involved in the pursuit of the Fateswain. The Red Templars Manipulated by the Elder One via Lord Seeker Corin, the main body of Templars in Thedas are introduced to the contaminated Red Lyrium, corrupting them utterly. The organisation becomes the Red Templar Order, utterly under the sway of Corypheus and gradually mutated by the toxic material in varying degrees of powerful monster. In the Campaigns, the Red Templars have yet to show their faces. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Dragon Age Category:Rpg Category:Green Ronin Category:Streamed Rpg